Roses and Papercuts
by Xana14
Summary: when Xana joins the organization,she makes friends with everyone...are zexion and marluxia getting jelous?and if they have no heart...then what is this...feeling,for Xana. Chp 4 up!
1. Xana meets Marly

**disclaimer: i dont own anything...if i did...well...i dont**

**this is about a girl named Xana...lol...i know...why use ur name?well most people dont...so why not try somethin new?**

_**Roses and Papercuts**_

_Chapter one_

_**Xana meets Marly**_

As I slipped outside, arrow in hand, I looked toward the forest. A dark cloud shape appeared and out of it ran a man with a scythe in his hand. I held my arrow in front of me, as the man came closer. He swereved around it and grabbed me by the waist.

That was all I rememmber. Next thing I know i'm in a bed in a white room with the same man there. He was standing and drinking what smelled like tea with a girl who looked like my age, maybe younger.She had blonde,almost whie hair,and blended in quite well with the room because of her white dress. She turned toward the door and walked out. When she left, the man sat down.

"I know your awake."He said."Dont worry, your safe now."I knew what he was reffering to,but didn't know how he knew.

"Where am I?"I asked.

"This is my room."He answered.

"Why did you take me and how do you know what happens to me?"I asked.

"You will find out in good time, my dear."He said."Unless you would rather me take you back to that place?"He asked.I shook my head.I wasn't goin back.I had wanted an escape.A way out.Even if it ment running away.Which is what i was doing,when he rudely interupped.But the pink haired man offered sympathy in tone,and kindness in his voice.

My Arrow!Where was it?Then I looked up to find that it was hanging on the wall.I sat up in the gray bed,in the white room,with the black floor and white pillow. But it was comfy.Anyway, when I stood up, I had a huge headache.I fell, but before I hit the hard ground, Ifelt someone catch me.

"Thanks."I said."But hat is your name?"

"My name is Marluxia."He said

"Ok,Marluxia,exactly where are we and why am I here?"I asked again.

"We are in the World That Never Was, Castle Oblivion to be more exact."

"What do ya mean 'World That Never Was'"I said repeating his words.

"The superior will explain everything later,"he began,"but right now you need your rest,Xana."

**Ok...it was short...but its my first,so go easy on me...plz review!!;)**


	2. New and Old Friends

_**Roses and Papercuts**_

_ Chapter two_

_**new friends**_

Once the superior explained everything,(which wasn't entirly everything),I went back to my room to think.I still had a few questions, but I decided to keep them to myself, for instance,why they called me Xana.It was my name, but only people in my dreams called me that. I had also questioned what my element was,but Xemnas said that I would get my powerand weapon within a matter of hours or days.He said there were still 11 people in the organization that I hadnt met...just great!

I was walking to the Hall of Empty Melodies,which is where I was supposed to meet someone named Xigbar.I was lost,and looking for the place that I had no idea where it was,and I didn't know anyone to ask for help.That is when I bumped into someone.

"oh...sorry."I said apoligeticly,not that i could,having no fellings,no heart.I was number 14.Why, I still didn't know.

"No, its ok...lemme help you up."He extended his hand toward me, and that's when I noticed I was on the ground.

"Oh, Thanks."I said as i took the kind the kind offer.Once standing, I brushed myself off,and looked up to see who I had run into.It was a boy,not much older than me probably.

"My name is Demyx."He said."You must be the new girl.Xana,right?"I just nodded at him.He had incredible ocean blue eyes, and a quite interesting hair cut.He brushed away the strands of blonde and brown hair out of his eyes,and summoned a sitar.

"This is my sitar"He began."Don't laugh, but it is my weapon."I hesitated to giggle.But a small smile crept up onto my face.Soon, little identicle...clones, of Demyx appeared. And was that...water,they were made of?After that,small bubbles began to swirl around me.Wow!That was cool.Maybe I could make some friends here.

"Is that...water?"I asked

"Yup"

"So that is your element...right"He nodded

"well,dont you catch on quickly."Said a feminine voice.I spun around to see a woman with blonde hair,and a sadistic look on her face.

"..."Me and Demyx stayed silent."uh oh...boy did you pick the wrong time to be here.That is Larxene.Thunder and lightning!RUN!"wispered Demyx.

"Wait now Demyx,I can hear, and to poor Xana, your making me sound all bad...well I mostly am,but dont fear,even though you cant,if we get along,nothing will happen."She said...scary.Demyx grabbed my hand and darted toward the exit.

"I ain't leavin that easily,Demyx"I said.I unhitched his hard grasp and turned."She doesn't seem that bad...except the whole scary tone and sarcasim."

"You haven't lived with her as long as me."He said.He did have a point.

"So.I am open to new people,this is a new beggining for me.A chance to start over."I said.I was speaking the truth."Before, I lived on the streets,with nowhere to go.I had one friend, who no matter how hard he tried,couldn't get me anywhere safe for a while.He was my only family, and then one day, he just never came back.I went looking for him on the count of I didn't want to go home.I couldn't.Only to be screamed at and hit.No one but him cared.When I went looking for him,I found him,after about a year,lying in an alley.Dead.I carried him to the nearest hospital crying,holding him for dear life,hoping,praying,telling him not to be dead.Not to leave me alone.The nurse came in and said that there wasn't anything they could do.So i went home,grabbed my arrow,and walked outside.That is when Marluxia came and took me.I figure I lost my heart when I found Ienzo."

"Wow...how did you survive...how did...wait did you say...Ienzo?"Said Demyx.

"Yeah"

"Oh my God!Follow me!"He grabbed my hand and once again ran to the door.Larxene follwed us.

"Xana,when was this...when you found him?"Asked Larxene.

"About a year ago.Why?Demyx, where are we going?"I asked.

"To Zexion's room...I mean..."I cut him off by screaming.

"IENZO!?"I screamed.

"Huh...Ana?!"He screamed.Before he even began to yell my somebody name he has nearly knocked over from a hug."How,what,where,when,huh?"He started.

"I missed You soooo much Ienzo.What happened,how did you get here?"I squeezed him harder.

"Awwwwww.Ain't that cute Larxene?Larxene?Where d'ya..."Demyx said.

"Over here."She began."Give them some space,Demyx."

**hey guys hope you liked it...now you know Xana's past...lol...Plz review!**

**-Xana**


	3. Friends,Kissing,and Confusion

_**Roses and papercuts**_

_Chapter 3_

_**Friends,kisses,and confusion**_

As me and Ienzo,or as he goes by now,Zexion talked,he explained to me his life for the past year,and mine too.When I asked why I was here, he said he didn't know yet,but that he would surely ask the Superior later.I said thanks,told him i'd meet him in the morning and when we arrived at my room,I kissed his cheek.

"Was that?"I nodded,and closed my door.Then I remembered his medallion.I wore it everyday.I grabbed it and wondered if he was still out there.

"Do you want this this..."I started.Before I could finish,his lips met mine in a kiss.I put my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer.But we eventually had to come up for air.Damn air.Then I knew it.We had to have hearts,we just had to."back?"I finished.

"Nope."He said.He grabbed me by the hips,and pulled me even closer.He pushed the long black strands of hair out of my eyes.

"You know Ienzo,I was always jelous of you,"I said.

"Really,and why was that?"He asked.

"Because,I knew that you would always have someone to love you."I said."But I guess,now..."Again, I was cut off by the contact of his lips meeting mine.

"You don't have to be now.I will always love you,Ana."By this time we were in my room,sitting on my bed.

"But you can't love me,we have no hearts."

"That may be true,but I remember perfectly well how to love someone,"He began."Especially you."I blushed at the sound of his kind words.I leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm tired."I said,yawning.

"Ok,I guess I'll see you in the morning."He said,kissing me on the forehead.

"I didn't say you had to go,silly."He looked at me rather confused."You can sleep...here!"I said, pointing to a rather large chair in the corner of the room.

"Ok.Sure."He said flopping down on it.

The next morning,Zexion was still fast asleep.I got up and kissed him on the cheek.I went to my bathroom,took a shower,got dressed,and by the time I was out,he was up and gone.I was on my way to the kitchen,when I bumped into someone.

"Oh...sorry."I said.

"No problem.I'm used to getting bumped into."He began."I'm Roxas, number 13."

"Hi Roxas,I'm Xana...number 14."

"Ok, Xana,who have you met so far?"He asked,although I thought it was a rather weird question,especially after just meeting him.

"Uh...Marluxia,Demyx,Larxene,Xemnas,and Ien...I mean Zexion."

"Oh...ok,so your the girl he goes on and on about."said Roxas.He had really short,really spikey,really blonde hair.He was about my height,and had real bright blue eyes."Has the superior told you about Sora?"He asked.I nodded,but still had some questions.

"Hello,kiddies.Wait,I haven't seen you before,uh...Xana,right?"Is that all anyone asked.The guy had really long,gray hair in a ponytail,an eyepatch,and a big scar.But he didn't look scary...just kinda tough.I nodded to answer his question."I see you made friends with Roxas.Interesting boy,isn't he?"I shrugged.

"Xana, this is Xigbar."Oh!That was the guy I was supposed to meet yesterday!

"Why don't you meet me in the dinning room,kiddies?"said Xigbar.

"Ok."Me and Roxas said simultaniously.

"Xana,afterwards,I want you to meet someone."Roxas said.

"K"I said."Why not?"

After Roxas took me to the dinning room,I met up with Xigbar for training._That _was interesting.People don't usually float upside down...or sideways...or disapear.Anyway, turns out my arrow was my weapon,but know,it had a keychain,and a blade at the end.Now it almost looked like a key.I call it Arrowblade.Original,isn't it?But after all that,I still wondered what my element was.

Anyway,after training with Xigbar,I went back to see Roxas.I showed him Arrowblade,and he showed my what he called,Star Seeker.I thought it was cool that we had similar weapons.After that, he took me to the kitchen,where I saw Zexion,who was eating away at an ice-cream bar,and a boy who I hadn't seen yet.He had firey red hair, and gorgeous emrald green eyes."I see your enjoying _my_ sea-salt ice-cream."said Roxas.Zexion nodded,and took another bite."Axel,this is Xana."

"I'm Axel.Got it memorized?"I held back a giggle as the firey boy spoke,but I only nodded.Out of nowhere,Demyx walked out of a dark portal,singing.I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"He asked.Roxas,Zexion,and Axel burst out laughing.

"Nothing,Dem."I said,giggling.

"Whatever guys.C'ya later."He just summoned another portal,and walked into it.

"Akward!"said Axel"Hey,is that a keyblade,Xana?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Lemme see that,Xana.Just real quick."said Roxas.I handed it to him as the arrowhead keychain dangled."Yup,it sure is.Xana,your a chosen one."

"A what?And is a keyblade?"I asked.

"Boy,Xana,do you have ALOT to memorize."said Axel.

"Well,I have time."I said,sitting down next to Zexion.

"No you don't,"I turned to see Marluxia standing behind me.Where the hell did he come from?"Xemnas ants to see you."

MUAHAAAAHHHAHHHHH!cliffhanger...not a very good one,but a cliffhanger.

Demyx radomness!Let me know if you want more of those...Marly is a magician!he appeared out of nowhere!

BYE!!Plz review!

-Xana


	4. You Learn New Things Everyday

**Sorry it took so long to update...I've been busy lately with PACT,and other crap...lol.Thx alot to XerenaLovesAxelDemyxAndZexion for reviewing!Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Roses and Papercuts**_

_**Chp 4**_

_**You Learn Something New Everyday**_

"Yes Superior,"I began."Marluxia said that you wanted to see me."

"It is about that arrow of yours,Xana."He said."It is a keyblade,is it not?"

"This?"I started as I summoned it."Well,I don't know,but Roxas says it might be.But I still dont even know what a keyblade is!"

"It is a key of great power,it can unlock hearts,and will unleash the ultimate power of light and dark."He answered."It is also the key to finishing Kingdom Hearts,and winning back our hearts."

"Well,I understand that,but why me?What does that have to do with me?"

"I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later,Xana."He began.'TELL ME WHAT??' I thought."You are the Center."

"The what?"I asked,still confused.

"The Center of All.The Heart of all Hearts.You possess all power because your heart is(was?) so strong.You hold all elements,and have adapted something from us,whether it be weapon,or element.You hold possession to many weapons,Xana.Not just your Arrowblade."He answered.

"I see...I am _still_ confused.Why me?My heart of all hearts was the strongest?"I asked.

"Yes Xana.But you cant just go fight all willy nilly.You aren't experienced enough to fight alone."

"But I beat Xigbar in training...it was really hard,but I did it."I explained.

"Yes,number II is very skilled,but you two were only training.Although you are the only person to defeat him,even in training.If you had been his enemy,you may not be here right now."Boy,this guy knew how to let someones hopes down.

"So can I fight heartless?"

"Not without someone else Xana,even the smallest,weakest heartless are dangerous!Do not go fight anything or anyone unless accompanied,are we clear?"I nodded."Fine, you are dismissed."He said.

* * *

After that I was still pretty busy.Roxas insisted that he,Axel,and Zexion(even though he only went cause I forced him to)introduce me to everyone else.Trust me when I say that by no means do you want Axel to lead when you meet Vexen.All I'm sayin is that me,Zex,and Roxas barley escaped the pain of 3rd degree burns and frostbite at the same time!But other than the huge fight,Vexen seemed pretty nice.(Nor do you want to be left alone with a hyperactive Demyx!)

But after all hell calmed down,it was pretty quiet.Everyone seemed to like me,so with this group it was a good thing,I think.All I know is that...1) dont get on anyones bad side,except maybe Dem,but its too late now. 2) don't cook in Vexen's lab,you are more likely to mix something with a poison. 3) unless invited, stay out of Larxene's room. 4) Don't make bets with Luxord,he has gambling issues. And this list could go on and on, but I should stop there.

I also learned some good things,like,I'm the only one who can challenge Luxord to a card game and win,that I'm one of the lucky few who Larxene wont use as kunai target practice,and that I am the only person that can get away with calling Marluxia 'Marly' and not have the fate of death by living vines.

I also learned that you never,under any circumstances,leave Demyx and Larxene alone in in the same room.

_Flashback_

_"DEMYX!"I heard.I ran into Dem's bedroom.There I saw Demyx, his mulhawk hairstyle standing on end(not that it went to far),and he was sitting in the corner of his bed._

_"Larxene,what are you doing to Demyx?"I asked."Are you trying to kill him?"_

_"Precicely,dear Xana."She said,with a sadistic look in her eye._

_"Well,don't!"I said running over to him."What did you do Dem?"_

_"He snuck into my room,and stole my diary!"_

_"Oh dear god, help me."i said "Dem,what were you thinking?"_

_"Axel said he would pay me 100 munny to get it"he said._

_"So it was Axel!He is so dead!"said Larxene._

_End Flashback_

* * *

That is basically how my day went,and boy was I tired on my way back to my room.On my way back,I saw Marluxia."Oh,hey Marly."I said.

"Hello Xana."He replied."How was your day?"

"Hell,yours?"I asked.

"Meh,it was ok.I guess you learned some new things today,eh,Xana?"He answered.

"Hell,if I didn't,Axel,Demyx,Roxas and Zexion just wasted my day."I said."Although I still have to get Axel back for trying to get Larxene's diary through Demyx."

"And what does any of that have to do with you?"He asked.

"I saved Demyx from a horrible death of kunai and lightning."I answered.

"Ah.Well I'm glad your first real day was good."

"Liar."

"What?"He asked.

"You can't be glad.Silly.Don't you of all people remember?"I said,hopefully making a joke in some way.

"We have feelings,Xana.I'm sure of it.It is,just,look...we do,whether anyone else believes me,we do."he said,oblivious to my 'joke'.

"I know how you feel,no pun intended."I answered."But how?How is it possible,Marly?"

"I don't know."He said."But...I don't know."

"Sleep on it.Sleep helps the mind flow.I'm tired,and I'm goin to bed.G'nite Marly."I said,hopefully cheering him up.

"I've been sleeping on it, Xana.I've thought about it every night I've been a nobody."He said."But your right,sleep does help the mind flow.Goodnight."He said,walking over, only to kiss me on the forehead and continue on his way.Oey.Eventually I fell asleep,and what i discovered the next morning,horrifed me.

* * *

**Still not a very good cliffhanger...anyway,I hope you enjoyed it!PLZ,PLZ,PLZ REVIEW!!Sry,I dont have many review's.(sniff)only one from the o so kind XerenaLovesAxelDemyxAndZexion.lol.Nah,I'm just kiddin.thx for at least readin it...CLICK THE GO BUTTON!!lol.**

**BYE!!**


End file.
